ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascore Hiragash
A sneaky Drow theif from the Darklands looking for fortune and fame. Description A young tall Skinny man with long Silver hair. Hailing from the Drow tribes in the Darklands he seeks to find his fortune and fame by any means even if it's murder and betrayal. Due to his races customs and his own upbringing he has a deep seeded hatred for all other Drows and for his Homeland. Learned to be methatical and callous by his teacher and good friend Tay Yan but has a reckless and dangerous want for treasure but he is able to keep his composure when the situation is dire. Backstory Born to a low class noble family in the Drow homeland he was unusually frail and sickly for a male drow. He is harassed and shamed by his fellow peers for his overly weak and frail physique. Though dispite his faults he had a Sharp mind and an extremely agile body. In his teenage years with the truth that he will not grow out of his frail and weak body he was shunned even more by the community and his own family more than ever before. While being an outcast in his teenage years gave him the perfect advantage to train his skills and learn how to steal more effective. At the age of 18 the stress and pressure of his family and his society finnaly make him snap and in the middle of the night useing the skills he has learned he murders his own mother and father in their sleep. Soon after he is thrown into prision knowing he will be killed he dreams of the treasure and wonders he can find in the outside world. He is put on trail for the murder of his family and two nobles but instead of the death he was expecting the matriarch instead decides to exile him from the darklands never to return stating " He will die a much crueler and more gruesome death outside than we could ever imagine." Thus he started on his own adventures outsdie of the darklands knowing nothing about the outside world. After a year and still not knowing the common language he his a dressed as a begger he swipes money off of passer by to make a living. A man named Tay Yan saw the young would be rogue pick pocketing people as they pass by and so his skill and adeptness for the arts. Tay Yan invites , the now 19, Ascore to join the local Theif association to which the Ascore gladely accepts. Even though his time with them was short the people of the guild treated him like family and they taught him the Common language. Tay Yan trained him in the ways to become a true rogue to be so quite as to not even disturbed the insects that are chirping. All was not well however the location of the theives guild was found out and was soon raided by the humans of the province; most members of the theives guild were killed but with the training that Tay Yan had giving him he was able to sneak out relatively unscathed. With the uncertainty of was happaned to his good friend and mentor Tay Yan he again starts his travil anew at the age of 20 he is alone again and is looking for wonders and treasures to sate his wonderlust.Category:Characters Category:PC